The present invention relates to a diamond-tipped indenting tool which is used to mark the surface of metal parts.
Indenting tools are incorporated within a marking machine and are used to mark parts for identification purposes, or to generate a surface treatment, or a surface condition. In operation, the point of the tool will strike the surface of a part and on impact will create a cold-formed indentation or mark. This is often repeated in various locations to produce a pattern. With continued use, the indenting tool point will eventually wear or break.
Thus, there is a need for an indenting tool that is better able to resist wear or breakage, that can reduce overall tooling costs, improve marking reliability and quality, and support delivery schedules of production parts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a diamond tipped indenting tool that has improved wear resistance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a diamond tipped indenting tool as above which provides economic benefits.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a diamond tipped indenting tool as above which improves marking reliability and quality.
The foregoing objects are attained by the indenting tool of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, an indenting tool broadly comprises a shank having a tip end and a diamond affixed to the tip end by a braze material, with the diamond forming a tip for the tool. The diamond preferably comprises a high quality single crystal diamond. The braze material preferably comprises a brazing alloy which wets both the diamond and the material forming the shank.
Other details of the indenting tool of the present invention, as well as other objects and advantages attendant thereto, are set forth in the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals depict like elements.